


Painting The Skies

by jasmine_tea



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmine_tea/pseuds/jasmine_tea
Summary: Artwork inspired by Remember, Remember by MovesLikeBucky for the Choofe Your Faces challenge.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Choofe Your Faces





	Painting The Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remember, Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327697) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky). 



> I was particularly taken by the last footnote about how the fireworks on bonfire night reminded him of when he was making the stars before the fall. It’s a really beautiful fic and I loved creating this artwork for it! <3 Hope you enjoy it Bucky!


End file.
